Desu
|-|The Editor= |-|New God= Character Statistics Tiering: Unknown | 1-A | 1-A Verse: Student Battle War (AT-2verse) Name: Desu, Kiritan Itako Gender: Female Age: 11 for Kiritan Itako | As old as Time for The Editor Classification: Famous Singer | The Editor | God (An Author) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics | Reality Warping (As the editor she has the ability to "edit" entire stories as she sees fit and fix errors in the multiverse), Plot Manipulation (Can change and edit the plot of creation fixing all it's errors, All of creation is a story to Desu and The Author), Text Manipulation (Is said to be the one who types in text in the textbox), Space-Time Manipulaion (Has the ability to Save and Load moments in Space-Time by virtue of being an Editor and thus having NPC Status), Shapeshifting (Can change her appearance at a whim as she is a formless entity), Void Manipulation (Deletation allows her to delete objects out of existence), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, Cannot truly die as long as there's a story to edit), Non-Corporeal (Exists as a mere concept as Editing meaning she represents the idea of being an Editor), Quantum Manipulation (Has control over all facets over Quantum Particles), Causality Manipulation (Has an absolute command over the cause and effect relations), Magic (Has mastered every form of magic possible), Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies the concept of editing and can freely manipulate Space, Time and Causality on an abstract level), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Governs over lower Dimensions and All Layers of "Real-Life"), Life & Death Manipulation (Governs over who lives and dies within The Plot), Abstract Existence (Is the very concept of "Editing" and can change absolutely anything), Fate Manipulation (Can create destines in which The Player is bound to), Can manifest a countless number of avatars, Nigh-Omniscience, Omnpresence | All powers inherited from The Author Destructive Ability: Unknown (The powers of her previous self are relatively unknown and haven't shown many feats) | Metaverse Level (Exists on the same level of existence as The Author, beyond the lower layers of "Real-Life" which exists beyond the Multiverse which runs on Quantum Entanglement and has Infinite Worlds in Infinite Dimensions. The difference between Desu and entities like The Player, Iris, Herobrine and Graffiti is comparable that of how "Real-Life" entities view humans) | Metaverse Level (Is capable of replacing The Author and inherits their power should they decide to leave their creation, Is able to recreate all stories and maintain them as The Author) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning and pure lightning) | Omnipresent (Exists as a part of "Real-Life" which exists beyond the confines of the Mobtalker Reality and transcends all concepts, all worlds and all stories as to her they are mere fiction) | Omnipresent (Should have Omnipresence considering they are capable of replacing The Author and inheriting their powers should they decide to leave creation as a whole) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Irrelevant (Exists beyond all concepts of Dimensions and beyond all concepts, worlds and stories due to them being merely a work of fiction compared to her) | Irrelevant ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown | Metaversal (Exists as a part of "Real-Life" which is a metaphysical realm beyond all stories, all concepts and all worlds as to her they are merely a work of fiction within a story) | Metaversal (Is potent enough to recreate and sustain all stories with her willpower) Durability: Unknown | Metaverse Level | Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown | Metaversal (Exists as a part of "Real-Life" which transcends all concepts, worlds, and stories as they are merely fiction in Desu's eyes) Intelligence: Very High (Has mastery in many magical arts, Cooking, Combat and other variety of topics) | Nigh-Omniscient (Only "Nigh-Omniscient" due to wanting to keep a story so bad blocked out of her mind. Other than that, she knows essentially everything there is to know regarding all stories and views all of the reality all at once) | Omniscient (Inherited The Author's infinite knowledge and all-knowing mind) Weaknesses: Some things can be so bad she wants to block them out completely Versions: Kiriran Itako | Desu | As The New Author Other Attributes List of Equipment: Editing Tools Notable Attacks/Techniques: NPC Powers: The Author created the ability for entities to use these powers and are a user of these powers themselves, NPC powers allow The Author the utilize the game/universe itself as a means of defense and to govern and maintain the growth and existence of all worlds and stories *'Save/Load Mechanic:' This allows The Author to save moments in Space-Time which they can then load to travel back to later, they can also use this as a means to load other universes/timelines and even creating entire Universes *'Deletion:' The Author can utilize the erasure ability to erase objects from existence whether it be beings or entire worlds/stories *'Plot Device:' The Author has the ability to utilize a "Plot Device" which will allow them to manipulate Causality to make an action happen to get them out of any situation or to simply progress the story Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mobtalker Category:Light Novel Category:Student Battle War Category:AT-2verse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Loli Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier